Talks Machina Episode 76
| Image = TM_76.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe, Sumalee Montano, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 76 | GnSNum = C2E28a | Airdate = 2018-07-31 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:19:18 | VOD = https://youtu.be/Vu6-nrkzUq4 | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-sixth episode of Talks Machina. Taliesin Jaffe and Sumalee Montano discuss and with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * The Dani cam went down * @skinnyghost: A question for Taliesin: "Where’s my money?" * @Cybrwulf1201: Both: what attracted you to choosing Firbolgs as your characters' races? * Steve Durr: Taliesin: Firbolg, Cleric, Grave Domain... which called to you first for your new character? * @CutlipAdam: To Sumalee: Was Nila's smell bag an actual magical item? If it was what did it do? * @DonaldCheeto: Taliesin: Whose idea was it to make your new character the person the party would seek out in order to resurrect Molly? * @Spark_Chop: Sumalee: Nila brought such a calming presence to the party. How do you think she managed to remain so serene despite her family being abducted? * Gif of the Week: ** Episode 27: Siobhan Beaumont aka @vonnie_bee's gif of "I would like to eat someone's face off". ** Episode 28: Kris Chapman aka @CrivensFeegle's "reach around". * @Nutzelda: Taliesin: Seduce us, Caduceus. What an entrance and a great new character. Did you ask Laura how she felt about a second cleric in the party? * Dani: Sumalee - Do you know that you have essentially become every Critter’s mom? * @Cuwikhons: Taliesin, you gave a vague 25ish years when Nott asked how old Clay was. Technically Firbolgs aren’t considered adults until 30 since they can technically live until 500. Did you mean for Clay to be basically in his late teens or did you mean for him to be a young adult? * CrowFootedCreations: Sumalee: I’m mixed indigenous and really appreciate how Nila both embraced and rejected a bunch of tropes for a character associated with that background. Were you conscious of this? * @DaniMazaya: Taliesin: Of his new company, who is Caduceus most intrigued by, and why? * Chris Gatlin: Sumalee: did Nila have to struggle internally to leave vengeance to the Mighty Nein and save her son, or was it an easy choice? * Fanart of the Week ** Episode 27: Joanna Johnen aka @RavennoWithTea's "Nila & Her Divine Spice~ *:･ﾟ✧*:･". ** Episode 28: Angie Gunn aka @Agonethetic's "Tea Leaves And Grave Sites". * @Bijutsu_Youkai: Taliesin: Clay seemed to react little to Nott shooting Beau & was more perturbed by Beau’s reaction. Just how far does this level of chill go? Is Clay nigh unfazeable? * Morgan Churchill: Sumalee: You never got the chance to call down lightning! When you are next on CR (because you really must return), what Druid or Firbolg abilities are you most looking forward to trying out? * Xundax: Taliesin: How long had Mr Clay had his bags packed waiting for someone to come and spirit him away? * @WizardGenieBard: Sumalee, during the game, were you ever worried that Nila wouldn’t get to her son and partner in time? * GeraltOfBoringTrivia: Taliesin, save us from Brian's in-depth-analysis of Deadwood with an answer to this question: Just like Percy and Molly were shades of your own personality, how does Caduceus reflect your inner self? * @LadyAmphy: Sumalee: As this was your first time playing and you were a natural, what advice would you have for new players? What challenged you the most and what did you find easy? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Sumalee: "I was so prepared to say 'Matt I will do whatever it takes to make sure I don't embarrass you.'" * Sumalee: "I think I had like a month before my first episode." * Taliesin: "It had not occurred to me the resemblance...it wasn't the intention but once the art was done and I was with Matt he was like 'it looks like Koebel' and I was like 'oh shit!'" * Taliesin: "Everything was kind of done in a semiconscious blaze of insanity." * Taliesin: "I was kind of worried going back into the game that the entire party was going to get a little gun-shy—character death makes people gun-shy. It’s fine to be cautious and D&D is not about being cautious...this is a great cleric for 'I want to let everyone know they can make some mistakes and it's going to be be ok.'" * Sumalee: "I was in charge of the mosses in the tribe." * Taliesin: "I am excited for a two cleric party." * Taliesin: "He is deep in navel contemplation." * Taliesin: "Somewhere around 80-100 is his actual age." * Taliesin: "He’s not really intrigued by anyone yet. They haven’t really had the chance to bond." * Taliesin: "The chill goes pretty deep." * Taliesin: "This is the sloppiest character I've made in so long." * Sumalee: "I would've liked to have tried Flaming Sphere." * Taliesin: "been packed for about four months." * Sumalee: "Once you’re there, everyone and Matt makes it so easy to enjoy and get into." * Sumalee: "My DM friend...walked me through stuff. Find comfort in the fact that the people you’re playing with will lead you through this." External Links * loquaciousquark's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: